Protector of Enterra
by kuja's pain
Summary: What if Mushrambo was more involved in the storyline, my take on the Shinzo story with my own twists and turns
1. Prolouge

The Protector of Enterra

The dawn of the century brought about much blood and with the new race created by humans, Enterrans, the planet was escalated into a horrific war. The Seven Enterran Generals lead the war against the humans in order to gain the title of supreme race of Earth. The humans fought greatly and were gaining the upper hand in the War, until the day of the Meteor.

Far out in Asian a lone figure wandered the wilderness. He was a hybrid, his father human while his mother was an Enterran. Born in the mountains, his father taught him many things about fighting, about his samurai heritage. He came from the greatest samurai family in Asian as they were highly revered mercenaries and bodyguards to the Emperor. But he was unpopular with other children as he grew up because of his mixed blood. This gave him unnatural features for a human and for an Enterran. His hair was light purple, his eyes crimson, as if burning with fire. He was much stronger then the average human his age. He was gifted with intelligence, he excelled in school, but greatly bullied. Many days he'd come home with bruises and blackened eyes. He always refused to step up against them because of his father's teachings of peace; Mushrambo loved his father to much to let him down.

When war broke out on Earth the people of his village rose up against his family. They were merciless and killed his mother without remorse. They shackled his father and beat him until dead; Mushrambo was forced to watch as his father slowly died. The hybrid was forced out of his village, into exile in the wilderness.

Now he stood at the edge of cliff, screaming his pain to the world, his deep voice echoing out for miles in the valley. Tears ran down his cheeks as memories of his parents passing flooded his mind. Mushrambo saw a line of fire cross the sky, as it was night time he thought it was a shooting star, closing his eyes he made a wish, wishing to get revenged on those who caused him this pain, to make them suffer the way he did.

Purple light filled the night sky and before Mushrambo knew what was going on he was engulfed by a burning white light. The minutes of pain softened as Mushrambo understood…his wish was granted by the heavens.

He returned to his village and destroyed them all with even the smallest glimmer of guilt. Women, children and the men were wiped out, only the ashes remained.

But deep in his head Mushrambo heard voices, a dark voice. Soon it controlled him and Mushrambo joined the war on the Enterran side. He rose through the ranks and soon even out ranked the Seven Enterran Generals. His power wasn't even matched by the Seven Generals combined and he gained the name of the Dark King. No human life was spared as his hatred ripped through Earth. That was until he chased down a certain human girl.

In the lab where her father placed the girl in cryogenic sleep he attempted to end the last human life but within this child was the second half of the Meteor's power. No one knew what happened to the Dark King.

His existence suddenly ended, Enterra's greatest ever warrior hadn't been seen in 500 years and with that Enterran's believed him dead, But 500 years later with his return the winds change in favour of the human race…

_Hi people, long time since i wrote any type of story for FanFiction. But my computer was attacked by a bad virus and i had to get a new one so any story i wrote before this the files are long gone with the other chapters and i since it beens months i have forgotton how my story lines went, which if anyone wants to carry them on themselves then please do._

_With this new story on Shinzo it will be based around Mushrambo. I found that even though the anime was brillant it didn't have enough of Mushrambo in it, this is my own version of what will happen with my own twists, this was the prolouge and the next chapter starts off with the fight against Gyasa just before Mushra transforms into Murshrambo_

_Thank you and enjoy_

_GSR_


	2. 500 years later, Mushrambo's return

The Protector of Enterra

Mushra looked down with mournful tears in his eyes. His two friend's life's had been taken and within his hand he held their EnCards. Rage filled him and it quickly pumped the blood around his body. His anger ignited like the furious forest fire, but all of this was for nothing. He couldn't do a single thing now. Mushra was alone against a warrior he couldn't defeat. His light purple eyes glanced up at the scene around him. Kutal's nephews and niece stood by Hakuba, Yakumo's robotic companion. Their eyes watery for their beloved Uncle Kutal, and for Sago. The air around Mushra was stale, and no one felt it more then the Hyper Enterran.

Yakumo now lay at the bottom of the acid water lake and time was running out. He need to get her out quickly, before she dissolved away to nothing. But how? He was not strong enough to beat Gyasa. "Step right up, friend" He heard the reptile Prince say. His right hand clenched into a tight fist. Step right up? He'd love to, and then Gyasa would get what was coming to him.

Looking down at his friends EnCards Mushra remember their last breaths and what they said, lying his in arms Kutal asked a simple request, _"Don't let him take my spirit" _While Sago said something that bother Mushra, _"Mushra…our cards" _What did Sago mean by that? Their cards…

Just then something inside him laughed darkly, a chuckle filled with confidence. As Mushra stared at the cards this voice called to him as a light breeze passed by, **"Use the Cards, Mushra…absorb them, and let me free" **

Absorb them? Then it clicked. "How come I never thought of that?" He spoke softly to himself, is that what Sago meant? It must be. Whenever an Enterran holds an EnCard he can use it and combine it with his own strength to make him stronger. Mushra knew his friends were strong Enterran warriors but were they enough? _"Yakumo, I'm sorry. We've failed you, we vowed to protect you and now you lie at the bottom of that lake" _Mushra looked up to the water and could mentally see Yakumo pleading for his help.

The Hyper Fire Enterran felt a warm pressure on his cheek and a soft voice whispered to him. **"Its ok, Mushra, we tried our best"** Mushra grunted and shook it off; his mind was now playing evil tricks on him. Again the EnCards became the main focus of his attention, _"Sago…Kutal…I hope this works, for Yakumo…" _Now he had no other option but to use Sago and Kutal's EnCards. 

"Wanna taste my blade?" Gyasa asked with mockery. Mushra turned to him and replied harshly.

"I'll crush you Gyasa!" The reptile was shocked by the answer but shrugged it off. Smiling at the Fire Enterran they stared each other down. Let me free? Another question that confused Mushra, who was that called to him? It came from within him, as suddenly Mushra's vision flashed with that of a purple haired samurai with long hair tied in a ponytail. The samurai's expression was dark and cocky.

"If you fight like your friends you won't stand a chance."

Mushra turned fully to the reptile and his eyes were consumed with the fires of a phoenix. Gyasa noticed this and could feel the air go cold. Something told the reptile warrior that Mushra was planning to get revenge and that he too had a layer of skin to shed. The skies above them darkened and Gyasa looked up to see this, lightning crackled and the air around the fighters turned not only cold but has a slight shock to it now. "They sacrificed themselves on purpose" Mushra seemed oblivious to what nature was doing around them.

Gyasa squinted his eyes, what did the Fire Enterran mean by that? On purpose? Who lets themselves be beaten on purpose?

"Now I have their card power" Mushra's voice grew in volume and in confidence "All to protect Yakumo" Lightning fell from the sky and hit the lake behind the Enterran "Hyper Flame Mushrambo!" Gyasa's expression turned to shock; did he just hear what he thought he heard? Mushrambo?

The cards circled Mushra a few times and were absorbed into the blue pecks on his chest. Mushra's cries died and quickly his body was consumed by a ball of light. It floated over the lake and swirling winds ripped through the area like a hurricane. Gyasa jumped onto a cliff and watched. "What's going on?" The ball of light gained colour as it had a green ring around the outside with blue on the inside and the smallest spark of white in the centre. The rock faces around them fell into the lake and a quake ripped through the battle field. The ball of light exploded and Gyasa was thrown back. He landed on his back and lay flat. Dust clouds covered the area and soon died away leaving an eerie silence.

High in the mountains of the North sitting on his throne was a boyish king. His light blonde hair fell around his face while green eyes seemed to pierce the dark around him, on the floor was a pool, a pool in which he'd watch the entire fight between Gyasa and Yakumo's defenders. When they first started out on their journey the king knew that something was special about those three Enterrans. Yet he could never figure out what it was.

Rising from his seat he strolled silently to the pool and stood at the edge, smelling the rose in his right hand. His eyes widened as the image before him confirmed his beliefs about the Enterrans. He hissed at their combined form…"Mushrambo…"

Gyasa ached and climbed to his feet, hearing only the kitten's awes of amazement. Gyasa looked across the small valley where on a single rock platform now stood Mushra, Sago and Kutal's combined form. "What's this?" Gyasa spoke softly as a purple glow engulfed the purple haired samurai, "He's become Mushrambo" Before the seeming unstoppable prince of reptiles now stood a long haired samurai with his hair tied in a ponytail, his main clothes were black with a purple and red coloured chest plate, shin pads and a sword by his side.

"How can this be?" Gyasa choked, "It's…the Dark King himself…but it's been 500 years…"Gyasa felt his blood go cold. If this wasn't a trick then he was in trouble. Gyasa stared across taking in every detail, Mushrambo opened his eyes and his dark purple iris's shot across at the reptile warrior who stumbled back. The stories of when he was younger consumed his mind, of how this being single handed took Earth.

"_I can't show weakness" _Gyasa scolded himself. So what if this was Mushrambo, it has been 500 years and all Enterrans have gotten stronger, he should be equal to Mushrambo and if not, better.

The soft purple glow around the new warrior slowly died away to nothing and left him standing there with the wind whipping his cape around. "Looks like I'm not the only Enterran capable of shedding his skin it would seem" Mushrambo smirked. "So this is the fabled Mushrambo…supposed supreme warrior of all Enterra."

Mushrambo merely answered with a quite laugh. The winds kissed his skin and behind those eyes of terror one thought kept recurring _"At last I'm free again" _But deep within something was amiss. He didn't feel the same. He felt…warm not the cold hatred that once burnt there. Mushrambo removed these ideas from his mind and concentrated on Gyasa. Smiling he pulled out his sword.

"You seem mighty confident with your little knife" Gyasa mocked the Dark King. Mushrambo chuckled and his eyes squinted. Before Gyasa knew what was happening the Dark King vanished and reappeared before him, his fist hit him square in the jaw, Gyasa was thrown back and hit the ground. The reptile warrior just barely reacted as he rolled away just in time as the samurai's sword was driven into the ground beside him. Mushrambo laughed and pulled the sword out of the ground, put it back in its scabbard and vanished to the lake side below the cliff. Looking over his shoulder the Dark King watched Gyasa slowly pick himself up from the ground.

Gyasa shook with shock as he looked down upon the smirking Enterran warrior. _"His speed, it's…unrivalled. How can he possess it? The other three weren't nearly as good. It's like…" _Mushrambo's smirk grew slightly. _"Their power has been tripled…for each one" _

"Come on, Gyasa, or are you the prince of cowards?" Mushrambo asked. Gyasa launched himself at the Dark King and his fist only buried itself into the ground. Before the reptile could react his face meet Mushrambo's knee and the prince was thrown onto the edge of forest. "You need to do better then that, I haven't even started using any power yet?" Mushrambo warned and Gyasa growled. Jumping to his feet he drew swords from his back and stood tall and strong. The reptile prince knew he was out-matched but still he wouldn't lose…not to this trickster.

He ran at Mushrambo with everything he had and threw his katana's left, right, up, down. But Mushrambo evaded them all with great ease. Then with one quick sweep of his arm he drew out his own blade and knocked Gyasa's swords high into the sky. The blades were flung high and landed in the acid water, slowly dissolving. Mushrambo chuckled again and elbowed Gyasa in the face; the prince was thrown beyond the forest line into the vegetation and disappeared from sight. The Dark King once again put his sword back in the scabbard and walked calmly into the woods. _"I have this feeling that…someone needs my help…but whom?" _His dark purple eyes looked over his shoulder to the lake and then one name popped into his head, _"Yakumo? Who is she?" _But right now his main task was to defeat Gyasa.

"Wow he's amazing" Estee said while her brothers confirmed her hero worship. _"Uncle Kutal, who would've guess he could be so strong?" _The young kitten glimmered with excitement.

"Come on" Ray spoke to them and they turned to the eldest kitten, "Yakumo needs out help" The other boy kitten nodded in agreement but Estee sulked, she wanted to see more of Mushrambo.

"Come out, reptile" Mushrambo spoke loudly so his voice carried out into the forest before him. The hunt was trilling but now the Dark King was growing bored of it. With lightning reflexes he evade three blasts from nowhere with a simple movement of his head. Mushrambo laughed and looked over to a tree; this was going to be good.

"_Combined with his friends have made him almost invincible, with the combination of rage river, the strength of a lion mixed with his own fire personality…its almost flawless"_ Gyasa thought hiding behind a tree. _"At first it didn't think it was the Dark King himself, but now I see. This is what Ryuma warned me about. How they were no ordinary Enterrans" _But the reptile's train of thought was interrupted as the tree he leaned against was blasted to bits. His body was thrown into the skies and hit the ground a few hundred feet where the stump of that tree now stood. Groaning he pulled himself up in a sitting position and watched as the caped figure walked through the smoke, coming for him. _"This is why he was feared" _Gyasa could feel Mushrambo's very hands grip his heart as he stared at him with total malice. _"This is what the humans felt" _Mushrambo stopped and stood with his legs apart, eyeing up Gyasa before a killing blow.

Drawing his sword the Dark King looked upon him, "Prepare for your death, Gyasa" But suddenly Mushrambo became distracted as a young female figure flashed before him. He blinked and Gyasa took this opportunity, from his hair three snakes launched and gripped onto the super hyper Enterran. One bite into his neck, one onto the arm which held his sword and one on his left leg, he was trapped.

"You don't mind if my friends drop in for a bite?" Gyasa laughed, he'd won? He defeated Mushrambo himself; he praised whatever god that distracted the Enterran before him. Suddenly from the snake's fangs Mushrambo's skin began to turn stone, however the Dark King never flinched, in fact he smiled and his body glowed a slight purple aura, the stone on his skin cracked and fell away and the snake vanished. Gyasa stumbled back in surprise, "How'd you do that?" Mushrambo laughed again and Gyasa jumped into the sky. _"This has got to work" _From his head all the dreadlocks combined into a snake head and blasted the area where Mushrambo stood to bits.

The reptile prince landed softly on the ground and ran over to the pit. "He couldn't have survived that, where are his cards? If I claim them I will be unstoppable" Gyasa searched tirelessly but nothing was to be found. Then out of nowhere Mushrambo reappeared on the other side of the pit. Gyasa jumped back in surprise. He pulled a sword out of thin air, and with it Gyasa ran right at Mushrambo. It sang though the air and it connected with its target, or so he thought. Mushrambo caught the blade effortlessly between two fingers. Gyasa stood there awestruck. Mushrambo frowned and twisted his fingers, the sword broke in half and Gyasa fell forward, the purple haired samurai threw his knee upwards into Gyasa gut and the reptile doubled over in pain.

"This is for Kutal" Mushrambo brought his hands together and double axed Gyasa in the back. The reptile wheezed in pain and before he hit the ground the samurai grabbed Gyasa's dreadlocks and pulled him upwards, he drew back his fist, and then he threw it straight into the green eyed warrior's face, "That was for Sago" Gyasa was flung into a nearby tree and it snapped in two, half of it falling on Gyasa, crushing him. "And this" Mushrambo pulled his sword out, "Is for Mushra" He pushed the sword through the truck of the tree and it connected through Gyasa's body. The reptile prince squealed and his body turned grey. "Farewell…Gyasa" Mushrambo pulled his sword back out and stuck it back in his scabbard.

Mushrambo turned and walked back towards the lake, many thoughts running through his head. The breeze again kissed his skin. "500 years?" He spoke softly, his arrogant and cocky attitude gone. "I've been gone so long, and yet nothing has changed" He stopped and admired the forest around him. "All humans are gone, as I planned yet…" His eyes looked forward to where the lake was situated. He began to walk again, "I sense a human life, a female, and within me there is an over powering will to protect her" The samurai softly grunted, "I sought my life to end human life and now I want to protect it? What has happened to me?"

The samurai looked up to see the darkened skies had cleared and a bright baby blue now took its place. "This Yakumo…could she answer my questions?" The main mystery to Mushrambo was that he couldn't remember that last moments of his life 500 years ago, but instead only the fight with Gyasa. Nothing made sense, how can someone lose such an important part of their memory?

In the mountains to the North Lord Ryuma laughed to himself as he looked on, the water showing him the fight and all of what happened, "So Mushrambo is back and as strong as he ever was. Gyasa was one of the best fighters out there and he wiped the floor with him" The blonde sniffed his rose, "But he's not through yet, the fight is still on your hands 'Dark King'" Ryuma spoke with mockery.

"I wonder what's keeping Mushrambo?" Chen asked. While Estee and Ray hummed their agreement, then out of nowhere he answered "There he is" Pointing over to where Mushrambo came out of the bushes. Estee ran up to him quickest and was jumping round his feet.

"Did you beat that snake-man?" She questioned him. He merely nodded and they all jumped in excitement.

"Who knew that Uncle Kutal could become this strong?" Estee spoke, her thought earlier was now outspoken and her brothers agreed.

"I have neutralized the acid water" The robotic Hakuba said and within a second Mushrambo dived in.

Mushrambo searched and swam deeper only to find nothing. _"Where is she? I've got to find her, she has answers, I know she does" _But when no avail came Mushrambo jumped out of the water and landed on the bank. "She's gone" He mumbled and his expression turned to a stern one, "Wait…" He ran back into the forest and to where Gyasa was last seen. _"I should have ended it properly, if what I guess is right then the fights still rages on" _He stopped at the sight only to find a layer of skin.

"Cruse you, Gyasa!" Mushrambo shouted, his fist was buried deep in the ground in anger, anger that he should have finished it properly, with the memories of Mushra, Sago and Kutal in him he should've known better. "Mark my words, Gyasa, I'll make you pay" With that Mushrambo looked towards the mountains and suddenly sensed a presence up there, "Yakumo?" He spoke softly. With that he knew Gyasa would be there. He ran to the mountains, not knowing what would greet him.

**That's chapter 1 down, I apologise if it's not good writing but it has been long since I've last done this, but my writing will improve as go along, I wanted to show the reader what Mushrambo was thinking after he transformed, after all, he lost over 500 years of his life, wouldn't you wonder where it when to. As you can see there was slight changes to the fight and Estee didn't follow him, its because as I said I'm adding my own twists and turns.**

**Thank you all**

**GSR **


	3. The Battle of Gods

The Protector of Enterra

Chen, Ray and Estee sat in Hakuba as the robot hovered up the mountain side. Not long after Mushrambo left he sensed Yakumo in the valley hidden between the hills and without much thinking the kitten jumped in and now as they ascended the last hill their eyes grappled with the valley before them. It was full of craters and rock. Dust rose from the ground and swept across the valley floor. The sun burnt high in the sky as it pasted two in the afternoon.

"Are you sure that Yakumo is here, Hakuba?" Chen said. The kitten's doubts now clear as he didn't think the robot was right in the first place. What would Yakumo be doing up here. It doesn't make sense.

Estee turned to her brother and scolded him harshly, her temper quick and sharp. "What? How could you say that? Hakuba is smarter then you, by ten times!" The youngest kitten spoke, her child like ways coming through in the end of her sentence. Chen looked at his sister with confusion but shrugged it off, now used to his sisters comments. He turned back to the layout of the valley before them.

"Where is she?" Ray asked and once again Estee answered, calmer this time.

"Wait and see!" Ray folded his arms and huffed back down into the seat, unsatisfied with the answer. The kitten's and Hakuba searched a further five minutes before Hakuba spoke up in a soft robotic voice that he was given by Yakumo's father.

"This is bad" The kittens took attention of the robot. "Yakumo needs to reach Shinzo and with Mushrambo gone now we need to be on guard" The robot stopped, "I sense something up here that wants us gone" The robot hovered forward again, "Yakumo's father put Yakumo in cryogenic sleep so that she would survive the War. She was tasked with reaching Shinzo and bring peace among humans and Enterrans."

"But Hakuba…all humans are gone, except for Yakumo" Estee said.

"Maybe so, but upon reaching Shinzo, Yakumo should find other humans"

"There are more humans in Shinzo?" Estee awed, "I wonder what they're like, are they as nice as Yakumo, Hakuba?"

"Humans are like Enterrans, some good, some bad with those in between. It depends on how you look at it."

The kittens remained quite in the robot. All looking at each other, unsure of what to think.

"There she is" Chen pointed up to a ledge where Yakumo stood, frozen in her stone shell, her hand reaching outwards, as if begging to be freed from her stone prison, her facial expression unreadable.

"You were right, Hakuba" Ray apologised. The robot climbed the edge of the last cliff and suddenly Ray took notice of something. "Why is she on the ledge?"

"Ya…why Hakuba?" Estee added.

"I'm not sure, but we'll soon find out?" As they approached the stone figure they saw her looking out towards the forest, she remained still, as if she was nothing more then a sculpture by Michelangelo. Out among the forest was a vast sea of green canopies. Over the horizon clouds began to gather and the kittens were frightened as they saw that Yakumo was placed on a thin ledge that dropped so far down that the bottom was covered in shadow.

Estee jumped out of Hakuba and was followed swiftly by her brothers. "Get back here" Hakuba order but it fell on deaf ears as they ran.

Estee ran over rock and rugged surface and turned quickly to jump down on the ledge but she was caught by Chen who protested by her actions. He was about to scold her when the ground began to rumble. Estee fell but Chen grabbed her. The rumble turned to a quake as pebbles and piece of rock on the ground moved and shook.

"What's going on?" Estee shouted over the roaring of the shaking earth. Then before she could ask again the ground began to rip in places and then a cataclysmic bang tore the area apart. Estee was thrown from her brothers and she was thrown over the edge of the cliff face where Yakumo's statue was. She looked over among all the chaos and saw the statue falling. "Yakumo!" She shouted, horror pumping through her small body. Her stomach tightened with worry as the statue began to decent into the shadow. It vanished from her sight and suddenly Estee found herself with tears in her eyes. "Yakumo…" Her small voice whimpered.

But out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of purple and black, and a hand curling its way around her body. Her limbs felt light as she was pulled away from the cliff and her head turned up to see her hero…Mushrambo.

The samurai landed on the ground with a light thud. Under his other arm was Yakumo. He placed her gently on the ground and put Estee beside him. The small female kitten looked up to see Mushrambo's expression and to her surprise it was cold and unforgiving. He walked away without a word and up onto a higher point to where it looked out onto the forest. His eyes squinted in anger and the wind whipped his hair and cape. His eyes scanned the area before his voice bellowed like thunder from Thor's hammer. "Come out, Gyasa. I know your there"

In the forest trees and earth were sent skyward and laugher echoed as a figure ran. Even from the distance Mushrambo know who it was with his eagled eyed vision. Gyasa ran like a demon. Rushing through the forest as unrated-able speed, the Enterran sped up the mountain just as quick and landed before the purple haired samurai. His smile seemed to spilt his face.

"So tell me, Mushrambo. How long did it take you figure it out?" Gyasa's words were bold and cut deep into the proud samurai.

"It took me not long, reptile" The super warrior spat. "Until I found your skin" Mushrambo's eyes thinned dangerously.

Gyasa laughed and smirked at Mushrambo with pleasure. "So do you think it will be a repeat of the last battle, Enterran?" The samurai didn't answer. He knew that Gyasa would be stronger now, more resilient to his attacks, but then again, Mushrambo hadn't even begun to warm up yet.

Estee looked on as Gyasa and Mushrambo stared each other down. The two standing like titans against the on coming blackened sky. "Be careful, Uncle Kutal" She whispered softly. The last thing on her mind was her brothers.

"You're a walking EnCard, Mushrambo, and when your gone" Gyasa eyes widened with madness "I'll absorb your cards and out rank even Rusphine herself" He laughed and suddenly Mushrambo drew his sword.

"Make your move, Gyasa so we may finish this" The samurai warned darkly.

"With pleasure" Gyasa raised a hand to the sky and shouted to the top of his lungs, "Snake gods, grant me power!" Lightning came down as if an arm from Gyasa's gods answered him and erupted the earth around him, the debris that was dug up from the lightning changed and morphed into EnCards, hundreds of them. Mushrambo looked on and remained still, his sword lowering. The cards swirled around Gyasa, like Sago and Kutal's EnCards did to Mushra, and through his mouth Gyasa absorbed them all. "Prepare for your end, samurai"

Gyasa mutated, his skin melted and reshaped itself as golden armour. Mushrambo looked on uninterested. Even with his face, Gyasa changed features to more bulky and possessed.

The high pitched voice almost made the samurais ears bleed, "Now you shall die, Enterran, and I'll crush you for the whole world to witness" Mushrambo said nothing. Even with the danger that threatened him his thoughts kept going back to that stone figure of Yakumo. He felt warmth from that cold surface when he caught her fall. Gyasa noticed the way Mushrambo ignored him, in his purple eyes he was miles elsewhere. Gyasa surprised attack Mushrambo and the samurai just react in time, using his sword to block the double-axe handed hit that came his way.

Once blocked Mushrambo used his speed to get out from under the bulk of Gyasa. The samurai raised his sword and attempted to hit Gyasa in the back but the reptile used the advantage that Mushrambo's purple cape got in the way and phased out of sight. The super Enterran swiftly looked around for Gyasa and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a small speck of gold against the black sky's back drop.

Gyasa brought his arms together and they formed a cannon. Golden light erupted from it like a dormant volcano and shot straight down upon Mushrambo. The samurai placed his sword in its scabbard and threw his hands upwards where purple light was flung skywards to collide with the golden light. The sky was brightened like dawn breaking into the late morning sky for a brief moment.

"I've got to get him away from the kittens…and Yakumo" Mushrambo looked upon the statue with one last glance, suddenly his heart feeling saddened. "What is wrong with me?" He questioned but shook his head. He couldn't be interrupted…not now. Mushrambo ran down off the mountain into the forest.

"Running already, are you?" Gyasa laughed in his new high pitched voice. He followed the samurai into the forest.

Ryuma sat cross legged in his chair. "Very good, Dark King. Your powers are returning. One better then the next, if you beat Hyper Gyasa you may prove to be a thorn in my side. However, every rose needs to be pruned"

Mushrambo ducked under a swing from Gyasa's fist and tried to counter attack with his own but it met only thin air. He cupped his hands together and spun on his heel firing a purple blast where he estimated Gyasa would be, he guessed correctly and Gyasa got the full frontal in the stomach. The reptile was thrown through trees and after him was a path of destroyed barks. Mushrambo ran down after him and drew out his sword. Gyasa got up with not even a scratch. Gyasa pulled a blade of his own out of nowhere and pulled it back, then with all his force it connected with Mushrambo's. The shockwave blew all the area round them clean of vegetation and formed into a battle field. The two titans struggled against each others strength for a few minutes as if testing when the other would crack first, with neither of them gaining ground them tried it again, Mushrambo swung his sword upright and Gyasa made a sweeping arc with his, the weapons hit again, another shockwave ripped through the forest.

Mushrambo slipped slightly and Gyasa took full advantage by putting more pressure behind his blade. Mushrambo begun to be pushed back and lost ground, the samurai grunted and furrowed his brow in determination. He pulled back letting Gyasa fall forward on his own weight and jumped Gyasa hit the ground and Mushrambo came down with his sword, aiming for Gyasa's curved back. But to the Enterran's surprise his sword dug itself into soft earth. _"So…fast" _Mushrambo just pulled his head back in time as Gyasa's blade skinned his cheek drawing blood, the purpled haired samurai grunted. After Gyasa's blade the reptile followed with a fist that connected perfectly into Mushrambo's jaw. The super Enterran stumbled backwards, but didn't loose heart. However one thing was worrying him. _"What's wrong with me? I'm slower and weaker then I've ever been. Not even my power is what it used to be, this snake should have been beaten long ago…could 500 years really weaken me so greatly" _Gyasa outstretched his arm and it formed into a snake head from the wrist, it unleashed a power blast that Mushrambo had to use his sword to block. He held it upwards with two hands gripping the handle tightly. Once again Mushrambo found himself being pushed backwards, his heels digging ever further into the ground.

Gyasa ended his onslaught seeing as Mushrambo stood against it, but when he finished the samurai dropped to one knee breathing heavily. "The legends about you were fake, Dark King" Mushrambo took in a sharp breath when Gyasa mentioned that name, to hear it again felt…wrong. But why, that what he was, the Dark King of Enterra, again images of Yakumo filled his head and this time it was from Mushra, Sago and Kutal's memories. Her long brown hair that flowed down her back and those big blue eyes that seemed also to perfect to exist, _"I've never met her in my life, yet she consumes me?"_ Mushrambo looked on at Gyasa, _"Could it just be the fact of the three who combined to free me? They seem to be close to the girl" _

"They say you couldn't be stopped, yet look at you on your knees, Mushrambo" Gyasa laughed, "Once I destroy you, your card will be mine, then I will make Yakumo suffer" Mushrambo's grip tightened on his sword and he ran full frontal at Gyasa, the snake only having seconds to respond. Gyasa ducked out of the way and Mushrambo turned with a glare that could kill, his eyes dangerously thin and his features as dark as the sky, a perfect mimic of his former self.

"You forget, scum, that within you is the power of a thousand snakes. You need them just to be even with me, but that alone cannot stop me" Mushrambo turned to Gyasa and the reptile thought he was looking at the Dark King from 500 years ago, the stance was flawless. "I will crush you!" The words squeezed through gritting teeth. "You are mine"

"Then follow me" Gyasa shook the fear away and flew upwards, Mushrambo followed and the two Enterrans fought in the skies, light exploding all around as they collided. Each hit echoed rumbling thunder through out the valleys. Lightning fell around them as if nature itself was insulted by the clash of the warriors.

But eventually Gyasa got the upper hand and became merciless. Mushrambo fell from the sky like a sack of stones and hit the ground below, the valley where he'd left Yakumo and the kittens. He lay there bruised and tired. Gyasa brought his two hands together and they morphed into a cannon, a large one. From it golden light unleashed itself upon the earth below and the samurai took the attack full on. It exploded like an atomic bomb and Gyasa's laugh echoed for miles. "With these serpent powers I have defeated the legendary Mushrambo. Now I have the title of Enterra's Strongest."

His bodily formed shadow against the light of his own attack. He'd done it.

Mushrambo lay there, unmoving as the soft wind travelled over the ground and over him. He winced but could bring himself to talk. The once unstoppable Enterran now lay there like a new born puppy. His eyes opened but only slightly as they were heavy. "Yakumo…" He whispered. "Mushra…Sago…Kutal…" He grunted out through the pain that was putting him unconscious "Forgive me…I failed" The samurai felt himself sink into a pit of darkness.

Gyasa walked over and picked up the statue of Yakumo and laughed, "Now you will join your samurai" The red eyes on Gyasa glowed and the stone that encased Yakumo fell away. It took a minute or two but the girl started to breathe again, her gasps deep as if she had found water after a year in a desert. "Suffer by my hands, human" He held her by the hair and walked over to where Mushrambo lay.

Mushrambo lay on a floor, where around him was fog of purple and black shadow, his eyes were open but his body was too lazy to move. "I have failed" He pitied himself. "Gyasa cannot be beaten, I've tried everything but he stands tall and proud." The stench of failure corrupted his sense and suddenly his father seemed to stand over him. "Father…I've failed you like the rest. I've let you down" Tears pushed to overwhelm him but he bit back on them.

"Wake up" A dark whisper entered his ears and Mushrambo looked up to see himself standing at his feet, but his feature were dark and his body language was full of confidence.

"Who…are you?" Mushrambo asked, "What are you doing here?" An uneasy feeling filled the samurai's stomach.

The darker Mushrambo folded his arms and laughed, "I am you. Or I was once upon a time when we were unbeatable. Look at what I've become. Weak" He spat.

Mushrambo got to his feet, but his knees were weak and the samurai felt as if he would fall. "Gyasa is too powerful"

"Bullshit!" The darker half shouted back. "When we face two Enterran Generals long ago at the same time, did we give up? No we defeated them with ease. Why, it's because we were the Dark King. With power granted to us from the heavens" Mushrambo looked at himself with confusion. His darker half closed his eyes and unfolded his arms. "Let me explain something to you. Over two hours ago, three Enterrans fused to create you." His eyes opened and pierce his lighter half to the core. "Once we were freed after 500 years of imprisonment suddenly everything was back to normal, well you're wrong." The darker Mushrambo placed his palm out before him and then three cards materialized.

"We are now a combined form, why I haven't figured out yet. But you've been fighting as if it was 500 years ago. I'm afraid that doesn't work anymore. These three Enterrans" The EnCards floated up before the lighter half and hovered before him, he saw the EnCards of Mushra, Sago and Kutal. "Have been gifted with our power, spilt among them, it's time you stopped fight like one being and started to gain the power from these three, where our 'true' power lies"

"So we are nothing more then a desire of three Enterrans whenever we're called upon?"

"For now, yes, but if you want to beat Gyasa then you have to tap into the power of these Enterrans"

"But what about you? Are you part of me?"

"I am, but for now, I am not. You see a force has driven us apart; we are no longer the same Mushrambo. Maybe in time we will be one again, but lets wait" Then he vanished and left only the EnCards behind him. Mushrambo looked at them, silently pleading for help.

Gyasa held Yakumo's hair and looked down upon Mushrambo's body. "Here, human. Your pitiful protector" Yakumo opened her eyes and saw Mushrambo on the ground unmoving. Gyasa threw her down the pit to him, "Go to him"

Yakumo landed on her feet and ran over to the body, her knees weakened and she fell with her hands on her mouth. "Mushra…Sago…Kutal?" Her hands placed themselves under Mushrambo and turned him over to that his head rested in her lap, she cradled him like a mother would a son. "You did this to protect me" She knew that this was their combined form as she could feel the warmth of her friends in this samurai but another presence, stronger then the others. She looked up to see Gyasa watching, twisted by his own madness.

Tears filled her eyes and she cried silently to herself, "No more hurting, we'll make it to Shinzo, like we all promised. But now I'll protect you, like you did for me" Yet in her mind she gazed upon the samurai feeling as if she met him before, but where she couldn't even phantom. Yakumo's warm tears fell on the samurai's face.

But unknowing to her Gyasa walked up behind and grabbed her hair, his arm turning itself into a blade and he aimed it for her neck, his laughter stung her ears "Now die, human"

Mushrambo got on his knees and began to pray to his father. "Father, please guide me. I need your help"

"I'll protect you, like you did for me" A sweet voice called through the darkness and Mushrambo looked around.

"Yakumo" His voice whispered and suddenly an overpowering urge to help the human racked his senses. "I will" He got up off his knees and looked at the EnCards that still floated there with stern eyes. "Kutal" His eyes looked at the cats EnCard, "Within you is the courage of the lion, I beg of thee, lend me your strength" Then he looked across to Sago's, "Sago, please grant me the speed of the rivers" And then his eyes finally landed on Mushra which hovered higher then the rest. "Mushra, in you is the fire of the phoenix, allow me these flames" Mushrambo stepped back and gazed at the cards like a worshipper in a temple. "You have been gifted with my full power" The placed brightened as whimpering quietly echoed around, "Now I need it back to defeat Gyasa!"

Soft warmth filled Mushrambo as the EnCards began to glow. Then the power they held burst through like a bank broken in the rain season, pure white light plunged its way into Mushrambo as slowly his true strength returned.

A single bolt of white lightning separated Yakumo and Gyasa. Yakumo was thrown a few feet away where she cradled Mushrambo's fallen form. While Gyasa was only moved a few steps.

"Gyasa" A loud and confident voice said and with that Gyasa looked over his shoulder to see Mushrambo standing there with his fists balled and his features darkened again like his former self. "I give you this one chance to leave, take it or perish"

"You don't know when to quit" Gyasa barked, his face twisting into a mask of annoyance.

Purple light crackled around Mushrambo, "I warned you" His eyes closed, "I call upon the Flames of the Phoenix to bring you to ashes" From Mushrambo three large fire dragons formed and consumed the whole area. They gathered around Gyasa and the reptile knew he had no escape. "Kneel before my flames." Gyasa loud screech was all that could heard as fire burnt through Gyasa, earth and air.

Yakumo watched on as everything happened so fast. The fires died down in minutes leaving nothing, not even the ashes from the EnCards. Then a gloved hand reached down to her and Yakumo's blue eyes met dark purple iris's, "Are you ok" Yakumo accept the samurai's help and got to her feet.

"Yes I am" She spoke softly and they two looked at each other, and suddenly something filled Yakumo that she didn't experience before, lust.

Their moment was broken as Hakuba and the kitten came over, praising their new hero.

Ryuma watched on laughing. His hands clapping, "Bravo, Mushrambo, I must say what a fine performance. But enjoy your freedom while you have it, for soon you will be mine."

Mushra sat on his hover disc as the evening sun was setting, the sky was a deep red and orange and peace rained over the landscape, a far cry from earlier. "Wow it was amazing" Mushra answered Estee question. "I never felt so alive" He referred to the transformation.

"But how did you do it?" Chen asked as the kitten sat in Hakuba with Yakumo.

"I don't know, it just happened" Mushra answered.

"Combining three Enterrans into one is very difficult" Sago added and they looked at the water Enterran.

"It seemed almost too natural though" Kutal spoke, the big cat sitting in his four wheeled vehicle.

"What are you talking about?" Mushra asked.

"Well then your not yourself" Sago answered for Kutal. "You part of a large entity"

"I'll tell you what we are" Mushra stood up on his disc and outstretched his arms, "We are Mushrambo and he's the greatest"

"But it's scary when you fight" Estee spoke, remembering the way the samurai Enterran fought, vicious and unforgiving.

"Yakumo are you ok?" Mushra asked as Yakumo gazed at the mountains off in the distance where the battle took place.

The samurai filled her mind and she didn't know why, there was something about him. "Oh yes, I'm fine" She smile sweetly and Mushra brushed it off, the purple haired boy Enterran nodded.

"Ok…" Sago and Kutal noticed as well where the kitten just played having more interested in the clouds then what Yakumo said.

**Well another chapter down, I liked the way it came out. Thank you all for your nice reviews. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the others and I thought it would be interesting to have Mushrambo a slight skizo, but with a light and dark half what the catch? Guess you just have to find out**

**GSR**


	4. Camp For The Night

"_Who do we give them to…?" A soulful voice echoed in the emptiness of space. _

"_I don't know, who is worthy and strong enough to contain their vast power?" Came the reply._

"_I've been watching him. He is the one. Already he out ranks the others" The third voice piped in._

"_But he is evil; his balance is clouded by his childhood experiences"_

"_I disagree; he is neither good nor evil but rather the perfect subject for the cause"_

"_You do realise he will become stronger then even us if he is given this gift. I don't see why he must be given the Gems."_

"_Because even sending back Mushra isn't enough to ensure the victory we need, however he is. I believe if pushed he will succeed and bring about peace."_

"_That all fair but what if he is controlled by Lanancuras?"_

"_That's why we need the girl"…_

Mushra sat alone ahead of the travelling band of Enterran's. His shoulder sloughed and his head hanging low. Staring at the ground without expression, Mushra sighed quietly to himself, his ears barely picking up the soft and cheerful voices behind him. Kutal's bellowing laughter erupting through most of the voices. The purple haired Enterran fell deep into thought as the burning sun scorched into his back, however being a fire Enterran it barely bothered him. Although he was happy of the out come with the fight against Gyasa the hero couldn't help but kick himself mentally. The transformation into the now known Mushrambo proved to be invaluable…

"Come on Mushra." Kutal's small mode of transport sneaked up behind Mushra and a water balloon was fired against the cloth on his back, the cold water seemed to sting. Mushra jumped onto his two feet and yelled at Kutal. However Sago sneaked up on the other side and proceeded to continue the onslaught of water torture. Having the personality that he did, Mushra then continued to fling objects at the other two Enterrans. The three companions then lightly attacked one another, acting like 7 year old children.

Yakumo looked on giggling to herself, placing a hand over her mouth she could barely contain the laughter. It was hard to believe that the fun loving Enterrans before her could be such vicious and powerful fighters. Truly she was blessed with whom she was making this journey with. The human girl couldn't complain, it was a beautiful day, birds were singing in the trees that they passed and the three kittens were fast asleep in Hakuba. But ever since the battle with Gyasa Hakuba had been very quite. As if deep in thought.

The day wandered on with the same trend, the three warriors fight amongst themselves while Yakumo reflected on the ideas of her mission to restore the human race. She had little to no information on how the humans were wiped out except what computer had told her when she awoke in her father lab over 4 months ago. The only thing she did understand from both what the computer and her new found friends had mentioned was that a chaotic war had broken out among the Enterrans and human 500 years ago.

"Yakumo!" Mushra complained, his stomach hurting horribly from hunger. Night had fallen, all of the travelling people placed themselves around a warm camp fire as the sky was clear with moonlight and the bright stars of the skies. "Tell Kutal to hurry up, I'm starving" The young warrior finished.

Yakumo merely glanced at the purple haired fighter and smiled gently, her face features softened by the low light of the fire. Her face broke into a warm smile in which could melt hearts. "Don't worry. I'm sure Kutal is trying his hardest to get it ready as quick as possible" Mushra crossed his arms and sent a scowled expression as a reply to Yakumo's good nature reply.

"Seriously, Mushra" Kutal spoke up while stirring his pot of soup that hung over the fire, his nostrils inhaling the sweet odour of the food. "Is all you ever think about is food?" He chuckled "It's hard to believe you're not as big as me with all you eat"

"I agree with Kutal" Sago joined, as he always seemed to on Kutal's side, "You do nothing but eat"

"Maybe someday you'll balloon and then puff" Kutal leaned back and laughed heartedly. This bellowing voice scattered through the open wilderness around them.

"That's not funny!" Mushra snapped back and threw the closest thing to him at Kutal, which happened to be nothing more then a useless twig. The cat Enterran just smacked the twig away as if nothing more then an annoying fly to him. Sago could only shake his head at the folly attempt. However the good hearted human couldn't help but slightly scold Mushra.

"That's not nice" She belittled him, "You shouldn't throw things at Kutal"

"Don't worry, Yakumo, he wouldn't last long anyways" The cat Enterran responded with vigorous triumph over the young warrior.

The human relaxed herself with her back against the tree trunk, the body easing itself into the most comfortable position possible. Her eyes wandered to the sky above to where the stars seemed endless over to the horizon. Sago noticed this; he leaned up on one elbow and looked at Yakumo with sympathy. _"She's lost everything" _He thought _"Her father, her family and even her race. It's amazing, with the entire world against her she still stands strong with such a burden" _Secretly the helmet wearing hero admired Yakumo. Not in a sexual or relationship way, but how strong she was even though the human looked as fragile as the twig Mushra threw at Kutal. _"Yet the funniest thing is that we can easily break her we wanted, yet…" _Sago always thought that when they first met Yakumo. How if any of them were to turn, her body was small enough to be broken under their enormous strength, but Yakumo trusted them whole heartily, put her life in their hands with such ease and because of that the three of them would do the same, place their lives in her hands, in her judgement. Ever since the first day he met her, Sago couldn't disagree that within her lay a power that could change the world, it was more a feeling then anything else but nevertheless he felt an overpowering urge that drew him to her. It was because of her that he could Hyper Form. Never before in his life was he able to do so. It was if when she's around it awakens something in him.

Yakumo lowered her gaze and smiled, again with that gentle warming smile that could melt their hearts. Sago blushed lightly, "Have you ever looked at the stars?" She asked them, "Gazed upon them?"

"What are you talking about?" Mushra asked, his stomach turning his mood for the worst.

"Yes, whatever do you mean?" Kutal join, confused as Mushra as he stirred the soup.

Yakumo lifted her head, as did the three Enterrans. "The stars, constellations"

"Constellations?" Kutal's voice rang out to the others, "Stars have names?"

"Yes, many of the stars have names, dating back to the Greeks" The human's smile slowly slid away to be replaced by a frown. "Before my father put me to sleep every night he used to tell me about the stars" She pointed high and they all followed her finger to three stars in a almost perfect line across the sky, "That is Orion…the hunter" She paused, "In his honour the three great pyramids of Egypt where built"

Yakumo didn't know why she was saying all this, but it was comforting and it felt good, as if she was talking to her father again. Yakumo when on to tell them about the Big Dipper, the Zodiac how every sign had a meaning.

Not long after soup was served with bread, everyone ate happily, quite in their own world. The food was like a miracle for none of them had eaten for 2 days, supplies were short and from Kutal's earlier journeys as a cook he knew they were only one more days away from the next village. Sadly though the night had fallen and they couldn't leave for the town as it would to dangerous for Yakumo and the kittens.

Snow and violent winds swept across the buried ground. In a hall made of ice a lone solider walked up the carpet to the throne. Shadows darkened the hall, leaving only stirring shadows amongst the pillars. Before the throne he bowed, his head hanging low.

The lord sitting on the throne rose and his glowing eyes bore into the skull of the one he summoned. "You have been briefed on their location"

"Yes master"

"Do not belittle their power, you've heard the stories"

"I have, however it is hard to believe" He questioned, his head still low, not wanting to show any disrespect in case of being Carded.

"Yes I know" The lord walked around the servant and looked up to the ceiling. A glass dome was situated on his hall roof, where he could look up whenever the sun decided to reach this barren and snow encase realm. His eyes dully watched the blizzard, he yawned, bored. "But I have seen it with my own eyes, even separate their powers are formidable. Especially Mushra, his top temper should not be played with, Sangero"

"Yes master" Now the reptile warrior, Sangero, rose and his stare was focus on the empty icy throne. "I will avenge my brother"

"Don't be a fool" Ryuma brought the black rose to his nose and inhaled the scent, "Gyasa was powerful, yes. Even a challenge for me, but he lacked the intelligence" Ryuma spun on his heel and Sangero looked over his shoulder at his reptile King. "They defeated Daku. I should've played attention since then but only lately was I watching them, if the Dark King has resurfaced, even as three separate entities, we need to thread with caution"

"Yes master"

"Go and bring me their EnCards. So that I may be stronger then the greatest warrior Enterra has ever known!" His voice boomed with authority. One way or another he was going to gain Mushrambo's power for his own, even if he had to bring out his secret weapon.

"Mushra"

"Yes, Yakumo"

"What happened 500 years ago, I mean, I know a war broke out but…" She didn't know how to end the question. "How did the humans fair against the Enterrans?"

"Well you see Yakumo it quite a difficult story" Kutal answered for her, "But for some time the war was actually in favour of the humans"

"Hey! She asked me the question" Mushra complained.

"Yes but I'm afraid that Sago and I would know more on the subject Mushra, after all we've travelled more then you" The fire Enterrans couldn't argue but he still wasn't happy.

"Yes" Sago piped in "The humans were winning but…" Sago paused, looking over at Kutal and vice versa. They both looked at each other.

Yakumo saw this "But what…" Unknowing what the problem was.

"It's nothing, just a bed time story" Sago told her, but she detected the lying in his voice.

"Well I wanna hear it, even if it's a bed time story" It was then they knew she wouldn't back down without a fight.

"Ok…" Sago said.

"The humans were winning the war, but not by much" Mushra interrupted, with a sneer on his face. "The two sides had heavy loses, but still there was no backing down. But the day the meteor fell they say it brought a demon warrior, who joined the Enterran side" Mushra stuck his tongue out at his fellow companions. "I've travelled too ya know" Again he sneered.

Sago and Kutal just shrugged their shoulders.

"And what happened to him" Yakumo asked.

"What?" Kutal didn't quite hear her.

"What happened to the 'demon warrior'"

"Nothing" Sago answered "Because he never existed"

"Ya, it was only a bed time story" Mushra told her.

"But surely?"

"No buts Yakumo" Kutal stopped her "It's like those human legends of boogie man, just to scare kids"

Sago finished "If you were bad the demon warrior would come and take away your mom and dad"

"That sounds harsh though?"

"Enterran's are different to humans. We not as easily scared" Sago responded.

"Anyways, I'm going sleep" Mushra yawned out. "Goodnight" He turned over.

"I'm with Mushra on this one, night Kutal, night Yakumo" Sago turned over. Kutal bid his goodnight and went to sleep himself.

Yakumo remained awake, staring up at Orion. _"Demon Warrior?" _Her thought were going wild.

**It has been a VERY long time since i last uploaded a chatper on this story, but if those of you who want to thank anyone for getting me to write this then it has to go to Twilightlvr5, this person emailed me and becuase of this person i've decided to continue on the story. I will warn readers now, updates will be slow, very slow. As i have school exams, a band, a job and a realtionship to juggle. **

**So in this chapter i just wanted to show some of the character development, like Sago for example, and every chapter ill give Mushra and Kutal and Yakumo ago. As you have noticed Mushra, Sago and Kutal arn't all buddy buddy yet, as they will develop their friendship as the story grows. **

**Anyways next chapter will be long and have a big fight :P**

**Till next time**

**_kuja's pain_**


	5. Bonding

While fog hung lazily over the mountains, dew clung to the plants that surrounded the area, their leaves heavy with dampness. Animals hid still in their burrows while the sun had a hard time trying to get through the fog. No rustle of wind disturbed the sleep crowd. However one was up and running around the area as if they were deep in a tropical climate, this weather was to his liking as the day before was to Mushra's. The helmet wearing hero had already cleaned away the ashes of the fire and packed most of his belonging in to his scooter.

Kutal was the next to rise from sleep, a wide yawn and he stretched his arms to the point of bending back the elbows to extremes. His whiskers twitched and he got to his feet in a slow yet graceful manner. Looking around he noticed the charcoal of the fire had been spread out and most things packed away. Kutal shivered and looked over to the footprints, nodding to himself he followed them down to the river.

The cat Enterran found Sago with his sleeves rolled up scrubbing the pots and dishes from last night dinner. Without saying a word to each other Kutal bend down beside Sago and picked up a extra brillo pad. Together they scrubbed. "You know, I was surprised that Yakumo asked about the human war last night" Sago said not taking his eyes at the pot.

"I don't blame her" Kutal picked up another plate "The poor girl has been through a lot, waking up in a strange land, finding everyone she knew dead and having a alien people guide her to a place she doesn't know where"

"Yes you are right" Kutal had to admit, Sago carried himself in a grand manner, but not overpowering to the point of revulsion but in a manner that was appealing, and he spoke very much like a scholar, choosing every word carefully. "I was thinking yesterday, she put a lot of trust in us, Kutal"

"The poor dear is frightened. She had no one else to turn to" Kutal finished the dishes and then proceeded to pick up the forks and knifes while Sago moved onto the last pot. "She was lucky to dump into Mushra"

Sago chuckled soft, only for Kutal's feline hearing abilities was he able to hear his companion. Glancing over he saw a grin had crossed Sago's face before looking back down on the forks and knifes. "I agree, although he has a hot temper, Mushra has a heart of gold"

"Tell me" Kutal picked up the towel beside Sago and started to dry off the dishes. "How long have you and Mushra known each other?"

"About 5 years" Sago got up and started to dry the pots. "But we were never really friends, sort of speak, we were more…" Kutal could see in his companion's eyes he was searching for the correct words, mostly likely because he didn't want to sound bad. "Someone you'd meet on the street and say hello" Sago looked up into Kutal's eyes. "The first time I met Mushra was in a casino on the outskirts of old Tokyo"

Kutal nodded to Sago, a sign of understanding. "You and Mushra seem to fit into this picture more perfectly then most"

Sago frowned at Kutal, not understanding what he was saying. "I don't follow you" Sago picked up the pots and Kutal grabbed the dishes and cutlery. The two of them slowly started to walk back to the camp. "What do you mean 'fit into this picture'?"

"Well" Kutal paused, now slightly acting like Sago when speaking. "You've known Mushra for years, whereas I don't seem to join as easily" Kutal huffed. "It was only through luck I joined this quest, only through my own fluke that arrived in the town when I did"

"I wouldn't worry about it" Sago replied with cheer "You as important to this group as anyone" Sago didn't understand what was going on, he never openly talked this long to Enterran's he wasn't filmier too. But something about Kutal's company suggested otherwise. He felt easy around Kutal, like the first time he met Mushra.

"I suppose" Kutal then had a sudden look of guilt across his feline features. "I do however feel terrible for dragging the kittens along"

"How come?" The reply was genuine and not a tone full of uneasiness where one would just talk to prevent an awkward moment.

Kutal pondered to himself. He was digging his grave. The story of the kitten losing their parents was something he didn't want to talk about, although in the short time he'd known Sago, he thought very highly of him, nonetheless he didn't feel right in openly speaking about a accident that destroyed his family, especially one that could have been prevented. "I rather not speak of it right now"

Sago wasn't offended, in fact he was quite the opposite, and in some manner he was glad. A tragic story would only make his mood as bright as the weather.

The two arrived back at the back to find Mushra was up sneezing, sitting miserably on his disc, the black and orange dressed hero had the face of a dead man on him, his mood seemed none better then yesterday. Sago could help to suppress some mirth; after all, the tables had turned. Now the weather was his element not Mushra's.

The water Enterran placed the pots on the ground and folded his arms, "That's what you get for wearing short sleeves" Mushra looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's true, you're a fire element, I mean you don't even sleep with a sleeping bag!"

"Don't need one" Mushra waved him off. "Just a common cold"

"If you say so Mushra" Kutal placed the plates and cutlery into the boot of his custom built transport vehicle.

"Well why aren't you getting colds?"

"Because I have fur Mushra" Kutal looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Seriously, don't you know fur would have the effect of keeping me warm" Sago again suppressed a laugh. He had to admit, he loved Kutal's dry wit.

"Go home with ye" Mushra responded. The fire Enterran jumped off his disc and helped Kutal pack things into Kutal's transport. Sago went up ahead to take a look in case any peril should lay further up for them. While he was gone Mushra and Kutal both sat on the log beside the now blackened ground where the fire had been. By now the sun was warming up and beating through the fog, warming things up.

Mushra leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Sorry" He spoke.

"For what?" Kutal began to prod the blackened ground with a stick.

"I wasn't in a good mood yesterday; I just have a lot on my mind"

"That's ok" Kutal answered, not really wanting to have this conversation, instead he just became lost in his own world. Mushra however blankly gaped into the now slowly clearing sky, becoming calm.

Mushra liked Kutal, the cat Enterran wasn't a person who would force themselves on you, nor would he stand back and just watch injustice being done, the young warrior smiled, indeed Kutal was nice company, and right now he was grateful for Kutal's personality, as he wasn't in the mood exactly for talking either. Sadly the peaceful mood was broken by the awakening of three kittens.

"Get off me, Estee" Chen shouted towards his sister. The second oldest of the kitten pushed his sister aside and leaned up. Rubbing his eyes, Chen looked over to Mushra and Kutal who now both looked at them. "Morning guys" He spoke in his joyful voice.

Estee moaned getting up, not wanting the pleasant sleep she so much enjoyed being taken from her. "Uncle Kutal, I'm hungry" She complained. Kutal looked at her annoyed and grunted.

"You know we don't have any food left till we reach the next village tonight" Kutal gave her a look, one that Estee knew not to argue against. Ray finally came to life when Estee and Chen refused to let him sleep by prodding him with their small fingers.

"Wow, Kutal, their so hyper" Mushra added, ""How do you looked after them, they must drive you mad?" Cupping his face in his hands the teenager watched as the three kittens played, fight and laugh with each other. Deep inside Mushra stirred, emotions ran deep with the Enterran. He hid away from people with his emotions because he was afraid that showing weakness made him fragile. His purple eyes softened, never had he experienced that bond with anyone, experienced a family, experienced the shelter of family. Mushra never knew his mother, or any family. All he did know was that his mother died at child birth and she wasn't welcome within her family.

Mushra real family was rich, a powerful family that ruled acres of land and towns on the east coast of the continent, but because Mushra's mother didn't want to be associated with that, she chose to leave with the normal folk, sadly in doing so she became deep with many problems. Drink and drugs was the heaviest. She eventually had to sell her body to feed the addiction.

Kutal looked over and saw that Mushra's eyes where hidden by his fringe, his fists were tightly clenched in anger as his finger joints were tightly held.

She was only 17 when she became pregnant with Mushra. Her family had casted her out. From then on she lived on the drink and dope. It was a miracle that Mushra survived in the womb. She died giving birth to Mushra in an alley on a wet night in winter. Days passed and the new born child almost died but he was found and taken into an orphanage, then he was educated but he fought nearly every day, teased that his rich family didn't want to know him and that his mother was a whore. Once he reached 8, Mushra escaped and never looked back; he learned to live on his own.

The teenager held back the tears and a hand , or rather paw, was placed on his shoulder, he looked over at Kutal and the cat Enterran nodded back at him. Mushra held his hand in his own and squeezed tightly.

"Mushra…" A murmur of a young girl interrupted Kutal and Mushra's moment, "Sago…"

"Yakumo?" Mushra got to feet and walked over to the sleeping girl, Kutal and the kittens did the same but they stood behind the fire Enterran. "

"Kutal…" Her face was a mask of pure pain. Her teeth gritting off each other. "Please help me…" The her eyelids squeezed tightly together and she yelped in pain "Mushrambo" She spoke the name louder then the rest, her body tossing as Mushra attempted to hold her still to no avail, it was like she was in a trance…

_Fire scattered across the lands and the __skies was blacker then soot itself. She stood on the hill looking down at a town covered in flames while screams and cries for help deafened her. The very air attacked her lungs. Sweat greased her temples and slid down her face. A lone dark figure strolled out of ashes, he was unseeable, his entire body and attire covered in shadow, only his outline was visible and all she could identify was that he was wearing a cape._

"_I'm coming for you Yakumo" He spoke, his voice like nails off a chalkboard. _

_She shook her head "No" she half cried "Mushra…" The instinct of her friends always there to help her took over. The figure chuckled softly "Sago…" She called louder. The figure's laughter grew. His frame standing out like a god against the background of fire, "Kutal…" Louder still. _

_She back away slightly and he advanced. She grabbed her head and screamed "Mushrambo" The figure's laughter was loud enough to make her ears bleed. _

Yakumo was shaken awake by Mushra, her eyes fluttered open only to gaze upon the teenager warrior, a face she'd come to know as a protector. No words were spoken straight away, first she got her bearings. Looking around she took in the cold morning, sun now shining but a strong and sharp north wind gusted through the wilderness like a silent predator.

Looking up at Mushra he could see that her warm blue eyes were heavy with tears. She clung to him, her nails digging through his black vest and into his skin. Mushra held back the squeal that threatened to escape from his throat. Yakumo sobbed softly into chest while Kutal looked at Mushra, the two sending silent messages to each other, something was terrible wrong.

Mushra, Sago and Kutal all hung back while Hakuba drove forward in front of them. The kittens volunteered to stay with Yakumo because of her episode this morning. While she drove on ahead the Enterran's spoke softly to each other.

"It was frightening, Sago" Mushra told his companion. "It was like she was being attack, from inside" His shoulders hunched.

"Yes, quite ghastly" Kutal added, "She was even calling out our names"

"That's horrible" Sago answered them both, "What could have caused such a reaction?" The three of them pondered, Yakumo hadn't spoken a word since then, even with three slightly annoying kittens with her, Sago thought.

"But you see, Sago" Kutal looked at him with a blank expression. "It was just us she yelled for" Sago frowned and looked at Kutal, then at Mushra.

"Who else would she ask for help?" Sago wasn't sure if there was anybody else Yakumo could ask to save her.

Mushra's shoulder straightened and he looked dead ahead at the back of Hakuba, a sense of fear overwhelming him, a fear that made your very organs cold, "Mushrambo…" His voice trailed off, barely above a whisper.

"Mushrambo?" Sago questioned, not trusting that his ears had heard right.

"Yes, Mushrambo" Kutal said, "It's very odd indeed that she would call for him"

Again silence fell between them. This time it was uneasy, as if afraid to speak even.

"You know, I've been think a lot out that fight with Gyasa" Sago spoke out, the others listened intently, without any signal or form of expression they all knew they had all been thinking the same for the past few days. "Don't get me wrong I'm quite happy we could defeat him but…" Sago's eyes stared down into the ground.

"It's not natural" Kutal agreed, "It shouldn't be possible" He looked over at Mushra and the teenager nodded, "We are three different elements, yet when it happened they combined so easily, never before had I witnessed such a spectacle."

"I've heard of two different Enterran's fusing together but whenever it went above that they were of the same element of breed." Mushra finished. "When I absorbed your EnCards it didn't feel draining like it should" The purple haired teen continued, "It felt…"

"The exact opposite" Sago said, "Like a rush, like a drug feeling, almost…"

"Euphoric" Kutal grunted, "Heavenly"

"Something isn't right" Sago admitted, "This bonding we do, by law shouldn't be…" He searched for the word, but he didn't have to, Mushra and Kutal knew well what he meant.

"The Mushrambo transformation" Mushra spoke up, "It's like it's been"

"Gifted to us" Sago answered.

"Yes indeed" Kutal's eyes narrowed.

"This Mushrambo character" Mushra held his chin with his hand, still staring at Hakuba, "There's more then meets the eye" His two companions looked at him vigorously, "I don't know how, but I just know"

The remains of the journey was quite, all deep in their own thoughts about the entity of Mushrambo

They reached the town three hours before nightfall, it looked like a slums town but none of them really minded, mainly because there was food, a bed to sleep in and baths. They checked into rooms for the night, and Yakumo's condition had slightly improved, the kittens had talked her ears off during the journey here.

Yakumo decided to get an early night rest while the three Enterran's went out, getting supplies and to see the local night life.

The bar was layered in smoke and laughing voices. Enterran's were playing cards, dancing, singing and socializing. Many drunks were thrown from the small but popular bar for starting fights. The lights were dim as the smoke from cigarettes clouded around the bulbs.

Mushra, Sago and Kutal sat at the bar. Sago was drinking ale; Kutal was drinking wine while Mushra had a whiskey. Unlike human society, the drinking age was 16. They talked about past experiences, laughed and told jokes to one another, each one having tears running from their eyes because of the laughter that kept erupting from them. Hours passed by and soon it was time to head back to the inn, no one noticed the hooded figure in the corner watching their every move.

As they walked back in the fresh night air the merry mood that consumed them from the sweet liquid wore off and they sobered up swiftly. Again their voices mixed with stories. Taking a right on the next street the inn was direct in front of them, half way up in the blackened cobbled alleyway they heard footsteps behind.

It wasn't till the sound of a sword unsheathing that the three Enterrans turned to see a hooded figure standing with a hood covering most of his face.

"So this is the fable three warriors that defeated Gyasa" His voice cold as the night breeze. A chill ran down Mushra's spine and suddenly the alleyway seemed a lot smaller. "A boy, a cape wearing water wimp and a fat cat" The three growled back. "How amusing that such fighters exist, looks like your all from a freak show at the circus"

"Hey!" Mushra shouted, his fists balling, "Who are you calling boy!" His voice loud and bold.

"Ya mister, we don't want any trouble" Sago barked.

"Just leave and go home, sir, you've had too much to drink" Kutal knew, in fact they all knew, this wasn't an ordinary drunk that would wander the streets late at night, this wasn't even a drunk. There was an air about him that they felt was familiar but couldn't place it.

"Why would I do that, gentlemen" He chuckled, "After all, your all famous, the Enterrans that are protecting a human girl, the last human girl" A tone of sexual interest could easily be detected "And after fight Daku and Gyasa your reputation proceeds you, however" The tone became dark and sinister, "I'm insulted to find that such cowardly looking Enterrans could defeat such warriors"

Mushra had heard enough and pulled his pole out of thin air like he usually did. He jumped forward and brought the staff down towards the hooded figure, "I'll teach you to insult us" The hooded figure brought up the sword he carried and blocked Mushra's attack. The two struggled for only 20 seconds because the mystery man swiftly grabbed Mushra by the throat, still holding off Mushra's weapon with his other.

Mushra lost power behind his attack, his lungs screaming for oxygen as the grip tightened around his neck, his vision began to blur. "This is it?" The voice spoke with malice, "This is the powerful Enterran warrior Mushra I've heard so much about?" Mushra was thrown back, Mushra and his friends were knocked back on their asses. "Pathetic" He spat on the ground in disgust.

Mushra climbed painfully to his feet with coughing fiercely, marks left on his boyish skin. "Careful guys" Mushra warned, his vision slowly coming back to normal. Kutal and Sago got up as well and all three stared at the mystery fighter, this was defiantly no normal resident of the town.

"Attack me" He said, "With everything you got" He teased them, his voice mocking them.

"Ok you freak I've had enough" Mushra wheezed out, "Hyper" Mushra's frame glowed bright red, "Flame" Mushra form erupted into a storm of fire, "Hydro Power" "Eye Of The Lion". All three Enterrans changed into the formidable hyper forms. "Now you're going to get it" Mushra spoke in a more adult accent. The three charged forward while the hooded figure stood still.

**I did promise a fight, but that'll have to wait till the next chapter, my computer won't let me go beyond 7 pages for some reason. thanks and hope you enjoy**

**KP**


	6. Play Time Is Over!

Blade met blade, however even out numbering him three to one, none of Yakumo's protectors could lay a finger on him. He tossed them about like mere rag dolls. Above all Sago was faring the best, but only because he was the most flexible of the three. Mushra and Kutal found it hard adjusting to the thin area of the laneway to fight. Above the small town dust rose into the night air, only visible by the moon, it was dark navy in the night. But what surprised the Enterran's the most is there fight attracted no one, then again Mushra had to admit the tavern in which they came from seemed pretty crowded, so the fire Enterran guess that that's were most of the townspeople where.

Mushra swiped viciously at Sangero, but the reptile warrior evaded with ease. Behind him Kutal's blade whistled through the air, Sangero bend backwards at an unnatural angle. Sago swiftly placed his blade at Sangero's throat as he leaned back upwards, as if child's play, Sangero twisted out of the Sago's grip. With greatest ease Sangero outstretched his hand and caught Kutal by surprise, the cat Enterran widened his eyes in astonishment. Sangero threw Kutal into the nearest building; Kutal's shire bulked knocked the bricks of the wall backwards into the living room of the house which lay directly on the other side of the walled building. Clearly from first glace it was clear Kutal was injured, obliviously his back took the whole force of the shock and it did no favours to his spine.

Mushra and Sago didn't have the opportunity to go to their companion's aid, Sangero was ruthlessly fast and his strength was equal to that of Gyasa, secretly Mushra was panicking inside. The three Enterran's were barely able to handle Gyasa, let alone this new fighter. Mushra swung his staff with all his might, to the point where he felt his muscles popping in this upper arms; however Sangero fazed out before the blade connected with him. Where Sangero did reappear Sago was on him with amazing reflexes, the two fought, their blades echoing into the numb still air. Sweat greased Sago's brow, half from the fight itself and the other from the panic that was striking his heart. Duck, evade, swing, bend. Sago barely had time to even breathe at this point of the battle. Sago boldly gave a quick step forward and intended to give a quick jab to Sangero's stomach with his double edged knife…but he greatly underestimated Sangero's reaction speed, the reptile warrior shimmered out of the way and knocked Sago's weapon out of his hand with his own sword. Sangero struck the back of Sago's hand with the flat of his blade, sending a numbing feeling through the water Enterran's arm. Sago grunted in pain holding his arm, as he stumbled backwards Sangero moved in for the kill, which was until Mushra rammed into the back of Sangero, pushing the reptile warrior forward into a nearby wall.

Kutal pulled himself up from the rubble, he picked up his short sword and ran to Mushra's side, however his reaction had now slowed and his back was in great pain. Kutal was slightly hunched over.

Estee was awoken by the sound of shouting and loud banging noises, at first the small kitten didn't know what was going on, in fact she turned to go back to sleep thinking it was nothing until the familiar shouting of her uncle's voice evaporated any thoughts of returning to her warm bed. As she jolted out of her bed, ice gripped her heart like a dead hand, the very thought of her uncle in trouble was the greatest fear she could possibility have. Estee jumped several times trying to grab the window ledge, pulling herself up with all the power her little arms gave her she peaked out her window to see the silhouettes of her uncle, Sago and Mushra fighting an unknown figure, before she could think of anything her instinct kicked in, Estee screamed louder then she had ever done before.

Mushra yelled fiercely as he charged towards Sangero, the reptile fighter stepped forward and winded Mushra, the fire Enterran grabbed his stomach and fell backwards. He closed his eyes for a brief second from the pain, his head spinning. A dark sickly laughter caused his eyes to open; in the moonlight he saw Sangero's face. It was almost a carbon copy of Gyasa, the nose was more of a snout and his left eye socket was empty. Mushra's stomach became unsettled at the sight. Sangero brought his sword down at Mushra's face, his own defence was to roll away but Sangero kicked him in the face as he did so. Mushra grabbed his face and screamed his agony, his mouth filling with warm liquid. It would have been a finishing blow; Mushra would've been carded if not for Kutal hitting Sangero across the jaw. The reptile stumbled backwards and his horrid laughter echoed. Kutal watched on as his opponent removed his hand, blood dribbled down his chin, but a blue forked tongue wiped the chin clean. "Nice try, kitty" Sangero straightened up. "But your claws are quite blunt" Sangero brought his hand up in the light of the moon, his nails extended, "Compared to mine" Kutal winced, a sick feeling entering his stomach.

A double edged knife whistled through the air sliced Sangero's hand off. The reptile grabbed his wrist and cried out. Sago landed beside Kutal and caught his weapon like a boomerang. "That might keep you quite" The water Enterran spoke with no remorse or compassion in his tone. However Sangero grinned at Sago, his frown vanished and was twisted into a smile of pure madness.

"Think I'm concerned?" He held out his wrist and out of it another hand started to grow. Sago and Kutal felt vomit hitting the back of their mouths, "You are nothing compared to me!" The hand turned red as muscle tissue formed. "I've done nothing but play with you" Skin began to cover the open muscle; "I've been trained by Lord Ryuma himself" Kutal could see from the corner of his eye Sago stiffen with the name.

"Why do you wish to fight us?" Kutal spoke out, "What have we done to offend you"

"Why the biggest offence one can commit" Sangero announced loudly, as if speaking to a crowd, "You all have blood on your hands" His voice lowered to one of disgust, "You all owe me the life of my brother" Sago and Kutal gasped, their eyes bulging from their sockets. Sangero prepared to charge forward, "It's time you died!" A powerful grip encased his ankle and Sangero looked down to see a nose bleeding Mushra smiling up at him. The fire Enterran pulled Sangero towards him and the reptile warrior lost his balance. Mushra climbed to his feet very quickly and then proceeded to spin him. Kutal and Sago looked on as Mushra spun him a good couple of times until he let go sending Sangero into the nearby wall, as Sangero's bulk hit the wall the bricks toppled on top of him.

Mushra picked himself up slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth and nose as he did so. Sago and Kutal walked up behind him, none removing their eyes from the rubble where Sangero was, hidden beneath brick and mortar. Sago grabbed his shoulders and massaged them, trying to get rid of the aches that plagued him, while Kutal rubbed his lower back, feeling the muscles sore and knotted. Mushra spat a mixer of blood and mucus from his mouth with relief.

"He's so strong" Kutal commented, griming at the feel of his muscles.

"Ya, but we can take em" Sago snorted back, confident now with the three of them together. "We just have to keep our heads above water"

"Nice pun" Kutal answered him sarcastically. Mushra stood quite and deep in his own thoughts. Wondering how they could over come such an opponent, there was one way, but Mushra saw it as only a last resort, he wouldn't want his friends to forcefully give him their cards.

Yakumo and the kitten ran down the alley to where they saw the three Enterran warriors. Their bodies looked even more proud and defined in the moonlight. Yakumo wanted to call their names but she bit her tongue. Deep within her, Yakumo felt some keeping her from doing what she felt was right, she wanted nothing more to run up to them, hug them but at the same time Yakumo felt a chill run through her body, a warning of sorts but she couldn't fathom a guess at what, instead she merely slowed and with her the kittens stopped.

"What's wrong, Yakumo?" Ray spoke silently, almost afraid of his own voice.

"Ya, why are we stopping?" Chen agreed with his brother.

"Just hang back" Yakumo answered, as quietly as she possibly could, "Something isn't right"

Before Sangero broke from his prison his laughter filled the air, his high pitched cackling made Kutal's stomach turn while Mushra and Sago flinched. Sangero calmly pulled himself from the rubble. His face never changing from a twisted smile, his skin pale white, his eye deep ruby red, and his teeth where yellow, with green stains. Sangero cracked his neck. Picking up his sword by his feet he laughed, more ghostly then ever. "I'm disappointed" His eye thinned, "That you rely on such dirty tricks"

"Jealous we've got the better of you?" Mushra shouted out boldly.

"No" Sangero spun his sword like a skilful master swordsman, "I'm disgraced that the three of you" His sword pointing at each individually, "Are the heirs to a power that was once so great, it single handily changed the face of this planet, sadly today that changes, there is one weakness you all have, one that I will see gets what it deserves for the three of you meddling and killing my brother" Before they could reply Sangero fazed out.

Yakumo looked on as the reptile vanished, and before she could even move or think he fazed back right behind her, "Hello, human" Sangero laughed, just before he plunged the blade in her lower back. Yakumo cried out.

Mushra, Sago and Kutal suddenly became frightened, as to where Sangero went, they looked around themselves like headless chickens, it was when they heard the high pitched scream did they turn around; what they saw made their blood turn to ice and stun them to where they stood. Sangero rested his head on Yakumo's shoulder and his sword darkened with her red liquid. The kitten ran to their uncle's feet.

Sangero twisted the blade in Yakumo body, to make it more agonizing, the human cried out in a whimper that broke all their hearts, her three guardians feeling their life drain from them. "Seeeee what you gettttt" His voice becoming snake like, "Seee the lifeeeeee you've drainnnn" He sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking from her like a vampire. None could have expected this to happen, and none could do anything as it happened within seconds, as Yakumo was held by Sangero she lifted a hand towards her companions, within her suffering she smiled weakly at them, although she couldn't speak, she send them a message by weakly moving her lips, blood running down the sides of her mouth, but in their denial of what was happening they would never see what Yakumo was trying to say.

Kutal felt tears in his eyes, unable to speak or move at the sight before him, Sago found it difficult to breathe while Mushra clinched his teeth to the point of breaking. Sangero finally pulled his sword from Yakumo, her hand fell by her side and Sangero removed his mouth from her neck, he held her up with his hand around his neck, his nails digging into her flesh. "Been along timeeee ssssince I tasssssted ssssuch fressssh food" Sangero watched the Enterrans before him stand with shock and terror, "Hmmmm ssssoooo good" He twisted her neck and place a kiss on her lips before tossing her body away, over his shoulder like a young child bored of its toy.

Mushra attacked with out warning, his anger fuelling a deep heat within him he never knew before. Tears welled in his eyes and he became choked on emotion. Mushra attempted to impale the reptile swiftly, but Sangero twisted away and elbow him in the centre spine. Sago attacked next, no better then Mushra, he was being driven by his emotion, he carelessly swiped forward at the reptile warrior but it exposed his lower body, before he knew it Sangero had slit him right across the stomach. Sago paused mid attack before a roar erupted from his throat, one of agony and anguish, his physical bulk gave way to a single EnCard.

Kutal held back, as Sago rushed forward at Sangero while Mushra lay on the ground, wherever Sangero had hit the fire Enterran it was far more serious then his own injury. Kutal then looked back up at Sago to see he was mortally wounded, Sago broke up into piece of shining blue sparks to reveal his EnCard. Kutal gazed on as it fell to the ground. Sangero then looked up at him, and Kutal balled his fists, as fast as he had disposed of Yakumo he had done the same to them, Mushra was most likely down for the count while Sago was gone. _"What can I do?" _The kitten gripped his legs and their small claws pinched his skin, Sangero paced forward, slowly, teasing Kutal, _"There's nothing I can do" _Kutal gritted his teeth. "Estee, Ray, Chen, get out of here now!" _"It is my fault they are without their parents; I won't let anything to them as well" _

"But Uncle Kutal" Estee spoke,

"NOW!" Kutal roared, his voice echoing like that of a lion, but never did his eyes leave Sangero as he approached them, no more then 10 steps away. The kittens ran, Kutal didn't bother to watch them go, just as long as they weren't around to witness what could be his death, but no matter what, he would protect them to the end, sweat greased his face in fear of Sangero and his heart raced faster then he could have imagined possible,

"_What am I GOING TO DO!" _Kutal shouted at himself.

Mushra never felt such emptiness before, he looked over at Yakumo's slender body, her back turned to him. _"Yakumo…why?" _Mushra couldn't accept the fate that the human had suffered. Mushra wanted to crawl to her, as he cried his tears ran down his face. His fingers dug into the gaps of the cobbled ground and he desperately tried to pull himself forward on one arm, but his energy had been spent, the earlier hit to the face had left him dizzy and now with his back injury all Mushra was fit for was a wheelchair. "Yakumo…" The fire Enterran whimpered, again forcing his body to pull itself forward to her, but again he met a wall as his muscles no longer had the strength they previously had. The body screamed for rest but he refused to give it any, the tissue under his armpit felt like it had been lit on fire. Again he attempted to drag himself to her, to her angel like body which was now defiled by Sangero, his hand that weakly pulled him balled, _"How dare he touch her" _A emotion unknown to Mushra flared inside him, _"She was nothing but a innocent by-stander" _Rage exploded within the fire Enterran again, _"I will kill him…YES…KILL HIM" _The thoughts ran the blood furiously inside his veins, new feelings he never felt before consumed him, _"I WILL RIP HIS NECK OFF, I WILL WEAR HIS SKIN, I WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER, I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE WASN'T BORN" _

But wherever the wishes came from they died out as quick as they came, "I'm so weak, Yakumo" Mushra knew he was talking to a corpse more or less, "Please help me" His hand reached out to her, but his vision blurred into darkness.

Kutal's mind worked over time trying to find a solution; a headache formed and forced him to squint his eyes. _"Whoever he is, his power excesses ours" _Sangero stood only 8 steps away now, his chuckle was like that of the Grim Reaper himself, _"Even the three of us combined is not enough" _Kutal fell to his knees, _"By the gods, please help me" _Kutal head lower to that of a man who was ashamed of himself.

"What's wrong kitty?" Sangero mocked, now only 6 steps from Kutal's defeated form, "I'll make it fast, don't worry about that, I've had enough for tonight" Sangero raised his sword.

"_Please forgive me kittens, Sago, Mushra" _Kutal raised his head and saw Sangero standing over him, the reptile warrior swung his sword, and time slowed to a crawl, as if they where under water, _"Yakumo, we're sorry we couldn't protect you, we've failed our duty" _Kutal closed his eyes, the seconds felt like a lifetime, it wasn't until the last moment did Kutal think of something, _"Mushrambo!" _

The sword ran cleanly through Kutal's neck and as his head leaned to fall from his shoulders his body exploded into bright yellow sparks to reveal his EnCard.

Sangero stood still for a at least 20 seconds, not even looking at Kutal card, relishing this moment is all he wanted to do, his shoulders giggled with delight, his ruby red eye looked down at the EnCard, his white slender finger picked it up, and he stared at it, examining the lifeless card in the moonlight, "So kittys claws weren't sharp enough to play?" Sangero turned around, his blood chilling gazed settled on the unconscious Mushra, "Look, kiddo" Sangero brought the card slightly higher to make it more visible in the moonlight, "Two lifeless cards" He threw Kutal's EnCard carelessly towards Mushra, "And a broken Enterran" The reptile warrior sheathed his sword and tossed his dreadlocks over his shoulder, "This was supposed to be the greatest threat to Lord Ryuma and the others? How tragic" Sangero flicked his wrists and his nails extended into claws, sharp unforgiving razors, "I'll kill you in a most 'suitable' fashion" He chuckled darkly.

Yakumo laid there, her cheek becoming numb against the ground; then again her whole body was numb. The pain she experienced all but destroyed her senses. With her eyes close she heard all, the demise of Sago and Kutal, Kutal's his warning to the kittens to run, and even though she couldn't see Mushra she felt him, she sensed him resting, unable to carry on, _"Mushra, Sago, Kutal. You all did you best, for that I'm eternally grateful" _Yakumo wanted to die now, but her body refused, _"Father…help me" _She wept, Yakumo wanted to curl into a ball and sleep without waking, she wanted to see her father's face, for him to hold her and keep her to his bosom, to tell her it would be alright, to make the worry and hurt go away. _"Help us…FATHER" _Sangero footsteps echoed through the laneway, _"HELP US" _Like a snarling beast inside, a power awoke and in her, it was her last attempt for help she cried the name of her fourth protector, "MUSHRAMBO"

Sangero stopped as Yakumo's body became encased in white light, "What's this?" It was when he heard Mushrambo's name being screamed from her mouth that her light vanished, the air hung still and stale and as a light breeze passed by seconds later Sangero cracked a smile, "The Dark King won't help you, child" Sangero started walking again, and stood over Mushra's unconscious form, "Time to join your friends, pest" Sangero raised his clawed hand and it was when he saw something out of place, Yakumo's blood trailed to Mushra's body and within it bits of silver travelled as well, the same colour as her aura, they were like strands of hair. "What the…" Sangero then felt a weight

was thrown onto his shoulders; suddenly he became frozen to the spot as Mushra, Sago and Kutal did earlier. His face was frozen in shock and it was when Mushra snapped his eyes open that Sangero could feel a fear strike in his heart for the first time in years. The fire Enterran's body flashed into flames and Sangero was thrown backwards against the ground, 30 feet away.

The reptile picked himself up swiftly and watched on as Mushra climbed to his feet, his posture perfect, as if no injury had been suffered. Sangero shook his head in disbelief. "No, you were out, you're beaten" He shouted, his voice like nails off a chalkboard. Mushra's face remained emotionless, his eyes burning bright white.

The rage Mushra felt earlier suddenly returned more menacing then ever, he looked down to his side at Yakumo, _"I'll save you, the way to saved me" _Mushra held back the tears and bit back the lump in his throat. As he lay beside her body, he felt Yakumo's presences deep inside the reaches of his mind, telling him to get up, telling him fight once more. The fire Enterran turned his attention back to Sangero, his eyes tinned dangerously. Sangero felt a chill run through his body, "Kutal, Sago, come to me!" The voice was like that of a ruler of nations, one that demanded to be obeyed, and one that was. The EnCards of Sago and Kutal lifted and landed into Mushra's waiting hand. "You want a fight?" Mushra asked, "Play time's over" Sangero panic, he wanted to run, to get away from the rage bent Mushra, but his body wouldn't answer his call.

"HYPER FLAME MUSHRAMBO"

**Wow, been a while, i decided to get it written for all of you who might have been waiting for this chapter, and you have been waiting a while. Anyways it'll be summer time before another chapter can get up folks, sorry, anyways hope you enjoy it, thanks again. I wanted to give the characters a more realistic feel to them, thats why they bleed, and have all these emotions and plus the character building, :D plus i know some of you will hate me for what i did to Yakumo, but i think ti was the only way to bring out Mushrambo, our favourite hero, hahaha**

**KP**


End file.
